Gifts
by NovemberMurray
Summary: When the Order betrays her Ahsoka feels alone and lost, believing that everyone she has ever known has abandoned her. So she's very surprised to find Obi-Wan Kenobi outside her hotel room with a few gifts to help her in her new life. (Part of my AU but stands alone well) No Pairings.


Author's Note: This is part of my AU continuity starts with my Lawless rewrite called Lawful. You don't have to read that fic to read this one. Sequels to this piece will be Rex/Ahsoka but this one is just a friendship/family piece between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. I saw him as kind of like a favorite uncle. Anakin was a big-brother and Padme an older-sister. Plo Koon was daddy and maybe Luminara could have been mom if she'd stuck around more. Oh well. On to the sappy hurt/comfort nonsense. Hope you enjoy –Ember

* * *

Gifts by November Murray

* * *

An unexpected knock at the door stopped Ahsoka Tano as she packed. She stood up and looked warily at the door of the cheep hotel room. No one from her old life would be coming to look for her, she hadn't even told them where she was going. That left a short list of people either looking for money or trouble who could be outside the hotel door.

The knock came again, not hard or impatient but firm. Ahsoka gave in and pressed the button on the access panel. It slid open with a hiss to reveal the least likely person.

"Oh, thank heavens, I was beginning to think I'd never find you." Obi-Wan Kenobi said, blue eyes crinkled with a soft smile. Ahsoka could only stare at him. He hadn't changed, his beard, his tan robes, the calm atmosphere around him, even the lingering smell of the temple incense was all so familiar. The only addition was a small box under his arm. In her rational mind Ahsoka knew he couldn't have changed much in the two weeks since she'd last seen him in the Jedi Council Chambers, but she thought that leaving the Jedi Order would somehow make her see him differently. And yet it didn't. He was still Master Kenobi, kindly smiling at her as if nothing had changed and he was going to give her some wise tidbit of information or a lesson in the Jedi way.

"Master," Ahsoka said without thinking.

"I'm no longer your master, Ahsoka, but you can call me anything you like; I'm partial to Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka found herself shaking unexpectedly. He'd said barely anything but it was the most interaction she'd had in days. From shopkeepers to waiters she'd said barely four words to any one person and it had slowly been wearing her down. She had felt as if she were drifting in a world that didn't know and didn't care about her. But she had put on a strong face because there was no turning back. Obi-Wan managed to break her strong façade entirely with just his easy presence. Tears brimmed over Ahsoka's eyes and without even a cursory attempt at restraint she threw herself at Obi-Wan, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in the rough fabric of his robes.

"Oh," He said in surprise but returned her embrace with the one arm not holding his package. "Ahsoka? Are you all right? If you regret the decision you made I'm sure the council would understand."

Ahsoka just shook her head against his chest. As lonely as she was, returning to the Order wasn't an option.

"I didn't think so, it wouldn't be like you. Regardless I think it was the right decision and I don't want you to think I came here to argue with you over it."

Ahsoka looked up at him with wide eyes. If not that, she thought, then why did he come.

"May we go inside?" He asked awkwardly. Ahsoka realized she was still hugging him and quickly let go. Jedi were conservative about physical affection at the best of times, she couldn't explain why she'd embraced him in the first place expect out of desperation not to feel so alone.

"Of course, Master—Obi-Wan," She said, correcting herself.

Inside he sat on the small chair provided with the room, placing his package on the table. Ahsoka stood beside the bed where the few possessions she'd acquired were scattered, half packed into her bag.

"How are you, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked when he was sitting.

She opened her mouth to say 'fine' but something in his perceptive gaze made her pause.

"I don't know," She said defeated.

"That doesn't surprise me. It's a big change. If I'm honest with myself I'm a bit envious you can still make the choice."

"Master?"

"To leave the Order."

"Why would you? You're one of the greatest Jedi alive, perhaps ever."

"And you could have become just as great," Obi-Wan said with a somber smile. It fell as he leaned forward on his knees and stared out the small windows at the view of gray under-city walls. "It comes with a cost though; intimacy, the simple support of natural attachments. A Jedi is forbidden to have that."

"But… even you could leave if you choose."

"The Jedi life is the only one I've ever known. No, I'm too old to change now." There was a note of longing in his voice but it passed quickly. "You are still young, you will find an even brighter future for yourself." He paused for a moment before breaching the harder subject. "I know Anakin didn't support your decision. Give him time. He'll come around. He has had his own struggles with the Jedi Code, he will understand eventually."

"I know, Master—Obi-Wan."

"You haven't lost him as a friend," the Jedi assured her, turning back, "nor me."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said though she couldn't bring herself to look up from her clasped hands.

"You're leaving," Obi-Wan noted, eyes on the half packed bag.

"Yes. There's a transport to Shili leaving tonight."

"I can understand wanting to return to your people. I'm glad that I found you though. I wouldn't want you to leave before I could give you my gift."

"Gift?" She looked up in surprise.

"Two actually; one from myself and the other from Senator Amidala. She didn't know how else to reach you and was reluctant to ask Anakin."

"I can guess why," Ahsoka said gloomily. She knew that her former master was probably feeling as betrayed by her choice as she did by the Councils. Hurting him weighted heavily on her shoulders.

"He will come around," Obi-Wan assured her again. "Padme will talk him through it. She has a way with him."

"She does that," Ahsoka said with a small smile, remembering the antics that the Sentator and her master would get into, particularly when they thought she wasn't watching. Her smile fell when it hit her that she'd never see that again. She was taking a transport to Shili and would probably never return to Coruscant. It was unlikely that either of them would ever visit Shili. Obi-Wan must have sensed her mood plummeting and quickly started talking again.

"Do you know Senator Jaina Emala?"

"She's the Senator for Shili, yes, she signed my immigration papers."

"Well she's a good friend of Padme's. They have been on a few committee's and diplomatic missions together for the Senate. Padme told her about you and your situation. And Governor Roshti of Kiros put in a good word for you as well, those people have never forgotten you." Obi-Wan reached into his robes and removed a datastick. "This is a letter from the Senator on behalf of the Royal Family of Shili." Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "They are offering you a job as a personal guard for the national leadership. You would split your time between Coruscant and Shili depending on where you're most needed."

Ahsoka's knees started to shake and she quickly sat on the bed.

"I know the position is not as high ranking as your position in the army was or as exciting but it will pay well and your skills will be highly valued. It's an open invitation, accept or decline whenever you're ready. You've been through a lot, no one expect you to transition seamlessly." Obi-Wan held out the stick but Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to reach out for it.

"Why?" She finally managed to ask. "Why would Senator Amidala do something like this for me?"

"She thinks of you as a friend and after the number of times you've saved her and Anakin I think she's repaying a few debts." He held the datastick out further and Ahsoka reached out this time. It was light in her hand but carried an entire future with it.

"If you do accept," Obi-Wan continued, "You're going to need these." He picked up the box off the table and passed it over next. Ahsoka looked at him curiously and saw a mischievous smile quirking at his lips, a look he got when he was about to break a rule. "Technically you're not supposed to have them but…"

Ahsoka pulled back the lid and gasped.

"…considering what the Council has done I think they owe you something."

Gingerly Ahsoka lifted the white hilted lightsaber from the box, feeling the familiar weight and balance in her hand. It felt just as right as the day she built it.

"My lightsabers," She whispered. Even the shoto was in the box. She removed both and held them reverently. For the first time since her arrest she felt whole.

"But, Master—Obi-Wan, are you allowed to do this?" She asked.

"Allowed or not I just did. If nothing else I'll worry a lot less if you have those and I trust you'll put them to good use." Obi-Wan's eyes crinkled at the corners and, for the first time in weeks, Ahsoka felt a real smile on her own face.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"I don't think you have to say anything. Take care, Asoka, what ever path you chose." Obi-Wan stood and Asoka followed, clipping the lightsaber's to her belt in a familiar motion. Walking Obi-Wan to the door Asoka remembered someone else she'd forgotten about when she left the Order.

"Obi-Wan? Would you take a message to Master Plo Koon for me?"

"Of course."

"I just- I just wanted to apologize and tell him I'm going to be alright."

"I know you will." Obi-Wan said, looking down at her warmly. "I will tell Master Plo. If you're ever back in Coruscant let me know, or if you just want to talk, though I imagine I'll be quite busy with this war."

"Take care of Cody and Rex for me." Ahsoka said with a fond smile. She would miss the no nonsense commander and the good-natured cynical humor of the soldiers. It would be strange not to have her Captain at her back. It might be Rex, his practicality and surety, that she missed most.

"We will, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and just studied her face for a long moment before turning and walking away down the hall. Ahsoka watched him go, one hand on her lightsaber and the other holding the datastick from the Shili Senator. They reminded her that leaving the Jedi didn't mean losing everything and that Barriss hadn't taken the most important things from her; her friends. Ahsoka straightened her shoulders, lifted her head and smiled even as a single tear carved a track down her face.


End file.
